gtafandomcom_hu-20200215-history
Lazlow Jones
Lazlow Jones egy valódi amerikai beszélgetős műsor vezetője, aki részt vett a GTA játékok megírásában. Több játékban is hangját adja a karakternek, aki az ő nevét viseli. A játékbeli énje egy megbízhatatlan, rossz modorú rádiós műsorvezető, aki mindazonáltal majdnem 30 éve dolgozik a GTA játékok világában. A GTA sorozatban GTA III Éra Lazlow karrierje a 80-as évek elején kezdődött, amikor a V-Rock rádió gyakornoka volt Vice Cityben Couzin Ed szárnyai alatt, bár a rocker DJ inkább nevetségessé teszi az adásban. Laslow már ekkor nagy álmokat dédelget, és rádiós iskolába megy. Ennek köszönhetően 2 évvel később V-Rock vezető DJ-je lett. A "rossz fiús" viselkedése és hatalmas egója azonban visszaütött, a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City történései után nem sokkal kirúgták a csatornától. Lazlow visszatért a 90-es évek elején, mint új műsorvezetője az Entertaining America műsornak, miután az eredeti műsorvezetőt megölték. Lazlow ezt az állását is elvesztette alkoholizmusa miatt, a Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas eseményei után. 1998-ban Lazlow a Liberty City Free Radio beszélgetős műsorát vezeti a Chatterboxo, ahol különböző hallgatókkal és a Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories karaktereivel beszélget. Megemlíti, hogy el kellett mennie Vice Cityből és San Andreasból, habár Vice Cityre nosztalgiával gondol vissza. Tesz egy titokzatos kijelentést, hogy neki és egy Donald nevű idegennek nagy tervei vannak a LCFR-val. 2001-ben (a Grand Theft Auto III-ban), Lazlow és Donald - most már tudjuk, hogy Donald Love - megvették a LCFR-t, amit átneveznek Chatterbox FMre. GTA IV Lazlowt kirúgták a Chatterbox FM-től, elvált a feleségétől, letartóztatták, mert vizelt egy Liberty City Swingers mérkőzésen 2002-ben, és idős nőknek mutogatta magát az utcán - ezért 2005-ben tartóztatták le. Megpróbált visszatérni a rádióba, és 2008-ra elég tőkét halmozott fel, hogy elindíthassa saját rádióját Algonquinben, az Integrity 2.0-t. A műsorában felfedezi Algonquint, és az utca embereivel készít interjúkat. Sajnos ezen képessége eléggé szegényes, hírneve megfakult. Az emberek, akikkel beszél, lenézik őt, és a rádiót általában. A műsor alatt többször utal a valódi műsorára, a "The Lazlow Show"-ra. Magát az Integrity 2.0 rádiót is mindig "The Lazlow Show"-ként mutatja be, valamint egyszer megjegyzi: ".. amikor egy tizenhat éves alkoholt ihat és metált hallgathat, dohányozhatsz a bárokban, és gyorshajtásos balesetekbe kerülsz..." - ez egy utalás a 2006-os The Lazlow Show intro szövegére. Lazlow szponzora a ZiT, egy program, ami felismeri a rádióban játszott számot. Lazlow "küldi" a cég automata üzeneteit, de a ZiT reklámjai nevetségessé teszik a feltűnési vágyát: ".. ami rászoruló, felmosott hírességünk." 2008-ban Lazlow 46 éves. Megjegyzés: a GTA III Éra és a GTA IV ÉRA történései között nincs összefüggés, de a mindkettőben szereplő karakterek háttértörténete kb. ugyanaz. '' A két DLC-ben (The Lost and Damned és The Ballad of Gay Tony) a ZiT már nem támogatja, ezért új szponzor után kell néznie. Szerencsére talál is: a mostohaapja személyében, aki temetkezési vállalkozást vezet, az "Issac Hammerstein és Lányai Temetkezési Vállalkozás"-t. Lazlow nem szereti a mostohaapját, kigúnyolja a munkáját és a lányait, akik szerinte csúnyák és kövérek, és az apját f*szfejnek hívja a rádióban. Van egy társa is, Georgie, aki dél-amerikai illegális bevándorló. Gyakran kineveti Lazlowt, amikor inzultálják, amire Lazlow megfenyegeti, hogy kiutasíttatja az országból. A Liberty City Rendőrkapitányságnak van egy aktája róla, de nem tudják a vezetéknevét. A GTA játékokban sosem hallhatjuk a vezetéknevét - örök rejtély marad, de bizonyítja a LCPD hülyeségét, hogy még nem jutott eszükbe megkérdezni magától Lazlowtól... - ennek ellenére érdekes módon a "J" betűnál taláható meg. GTA V 2013-ra visszatér Los Santosba, és a WCTR újra alkalmazza. A ''Chatterbox''hoz hasonló nevű Chattersphere talksow vezetője a nála jóval fiatalabb Michelle Minxszel. Emellett a Fame or Shame tehetségkutató műsor házigazdája, bár itt is heccelik a bírák. Úgy tűnik, Hugh Harrison a riválisa, akivel szintén sokat szidják egymást. Az ilyen veszekedések alkalmával sok minden kiderül, például, hogy Lazlow lefeküdt egy kövér ír nővel, aki tovább akart jutni. A "Fame or Shame" küldetésben Tracey próbál erotikus tánccal bejutni, de a helyszínre érkező Michael dühében a műsorvezetőre támad - akinek láthatóan tetszik a tánc. Lazlow menekülni kezd, de végül elkapják, és kényszerítik, hogy alsógatyában táncoljon, amit Trevor felvesz a mobiljával. A "Reuniting the Family" küldetésben Lazlow a Blazing Tattooban van, ahol Tracey megpróbálja magát bekönyörögni a műsorba. Orális szexért cserébe bevenné a lányt, ám ekkor Michael újra közbelép: tetoválja, piercingeket lyukaszt a fülébe, az orrába és a szemöldökébe, és levágja a híres védjegyét, a copfját. Lazlow azt nyilatkozza, hogy egy őrült rajongó támadta meg, de később azt mondja, hogy ez az új (tervezett) kinézete. Harmadszor a ''Meltdown bemutatóján láthatjuk az Oriental Theater előtt, ahol a Weazel News mikrofonjával a kezében készít interjút - tehát új állása van. Mikor meglátja Michaelt, bemenekül a kamerással az épületbe. Az LCPD Adatbázis információi Vezetéknév: Keresztnév: Lazlow Kor: 46 Született: Midwest Kapcsolatok: nincs adat Bűnlajstrom: *1994 - Kukkolás *1998 - Erőszakos tapogatás *2001 - Vesztegetés *2002 - Nyilvános bujaság *2004 - Vesztegetés *2005 - Magamutogatás Megjegyzések: *Egy népszerű műsort vezetett a Chaterboxon. *Kétszer büntették pénzmosási botrányért 2001-ben és 2004-ben. (Speciális rádióval kapcsolatos csúsztatás a payola]. *Letartóztatták nyilvános vizelésért egy Liberty Swingers meccsen 2002-ben. *Többször mutogatta magát idős nőknek, amikor maga alatt volt. *Pénzt gyűjt, hogy új rádiót indítson Liberty Cityben. A valóságban thumb|leftA színfalak mögött Lazlow az egyik írója a játék szövegének, ezzel politikai és kultúrális szatírát adva a rádióknak, valamint a járókelők beszélgetéseit is írta. A Grand Theft Auto III volt Lazlow első GTA játéka. Ő írta, és adta elő a népszerű Chatterbox FM szövegét, valamint egy másikét Dan Houserrel együtt írta. Miután nagy népszerűségre tett szert a GTA III kapcsán, a Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben nagyobb szerepet kapott. A Rockstar felbérelte Lazlow produkciós cégét a Radio Lazlow-t, hogy az összes rádióállomás elkészítésében részt vegyen, valamint karakterként kisebb szerepet is kapott. Ő vezette a V-Rock adását, mivel a GTA III-ban véletlenül megjegyezte, hogy "csak azért dolgozik a Chatterboxnál, mert kirúgták egy rock rádiótól." A Grand Theft Auto: San Andreasban szintén társszerzője az összes rádiónak, és műsorvezetője az Entertaining Americanak a WCTR-on. A Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Storiesban is visszatér a Chatterboxszal, ám ezúttal a Chatterbox nem az egész állomás, csak egy műsor a sok közül, így a szerepe is kisebb. Lazlow a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Storiesban gyakornok a V-Rock csatornán, és való életbeli barátjának, Couzin Ednek dolgozik. Rádiós karrierjük elején Lazlow tényleg Couzin Ed beosztottja volt. Mivel Lazlow a GTA III Éra összes játékának rádióiban író volt, ezért képes volt összefüggéseket létrehozni a játékok között, bár azok nem történeti sorrendben lettek kiadva. A karakterek, akik megjelennek, visszatérhetnek egy másik játékban (pl. Crow), vagy éppen egy-egy utalást erősítenek meg (pl. Lazlow azt mondja a GTA III-ban (2001-ben), hogy egy rock adónál dolgozott, és a Vice Cityben (1986-ban) tényleg azt vezet.) Lazlow a Grand Theft Auto IV készítésében is részt vett. Más adókon említik, hogy a rég-kifújt Chatterbox FM műsorvezetője pénzt gyűjt az új nagy dobására. (Ez az egyik a kevés kapcsolat közül a GTA III és A GTA IV között - a két éra között nincs igazi összefüggés) Ez az új dobás az Integrity 2.0 (ahol Lazlow Algoquin járókelőivel készít interjúkat), ami akkor hallható, amikor a játékos eljut Algonquinbe. 2013-ban Lazlow újra a WCTR munkatársa lesz. A Chattersphere beszélgetős műsor egyik vezetője Michelle Minxszel együtt, emellett a Fame or Shame tehetségkutató műsor házigazdája. Emellett szerepeltet néhány híres hackert a 2600 hacker magazinból, pl. Emmanuel Goldstein, Bernie S., and Kevin Mitnick. Küldetések, amelyekben szerepel GTA V *Fame or Shame *Reuniting the Family *Meltdown Érdekességek *A Chatterbox FM-en egy betelefonáló azt kérdezi, hogy Lazlow magyar-e. Valamint, hogy a Lazlow az igazi neve-e, amire azt mondja, igen. Pedig ez nem igaz. *Lazlow teljes neve Lazarus. Couzin Ed hívja így a GTA: Vice City Storiesban. *Lazlow szerepelt a legtöbb GTA játékban. A GTA III és GTA IV Érákban, kivéve a Grand Theft Auto Advancet és Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Warst. Azon kevés karakterek egyike, akik mindkét érában megtalálható. (a többiek: Kent Paul, Fernando Martinez, Jack Howitzer, Marvin Trill és Cris Formage) *A neve szerepel a Vinewood Walk of Fameen a GTA V-ben *Lazlow a Grand Theft Auto V-ben jelenik meg először fizikailag. * A Vinewood Star Tours városnéző túrája közben a kísérő megmutatja a helyet, ahol Lazlowt letartóztatták, miközben maszturbált.thumb|Lazlow nem használt kapcsolati képe *A játék béta változatában valamelyik karakter hívhatta volna Lazlowt, mert a kapcsolati képe megtalálható a játék fájljai között. Galéria Lazlow-1-.png|Lazlow a Grand Theft Auto V-ben 170px-Lazlow-Artwork.jpg|Lazlow megjelenése a Grand Theft Auto: Vice Cityben lazlow.jpg|Lazlow neve a hírességek sétányán a Gta V-ben en:Lazlow de:Lazlow es:Lazlow Jones pl:Lazlow Jones pt:Lazlow Jones Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA III karakterek Kategória:GTA San Andreas karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:Rádió DJ-k Kategória:GTA Vice City karakterek Kategória:GTA Vice City Stories karakterek Kategória:GTA Liberty City Stories karakterek Kategória:Emberek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:Említett karakterek Kategória:Nem látható karakterek